Stone of Desire Part 1
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Tsunade sends Kiba and Shino on a mission to retreave a statue. Inside, the stone of desires. What happens when a stone with unknown powers enters Konoha? Lots of trouble. Part one in a one shot series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. **

**Warning: Rated for lemon **

**Siri: This is for my friend Mylicious. **

**Dark: Someone else to help you with your craziness. **

**Adrian: Shut up, Dark. Smack**

**Dark: OW! Hanging onto head**

**Adrian: More stories for me to review at least. **

**Siri: I'm bored. **

**Adrian: Me too. **

**Both look at the whimpering Dark evilly.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Aaaaarg," Kiba scratched his head roughly as he ran the bath water and took some shampoo out from under the sink. "I'm going to kill Akamaru when I get my hands on him!"

Kiba scratched his head again as he shut the running water off. He took his cloths off revealing washboard abs and a well toned body. Kiba sighed as he slid into the steaming water, still scratching at his head. He reluctantly took the shampoo and poured some into his hand. His nose scrunched up when the foul stench if it hit his nose. "How the hell did Akamaru get fleas?! I distinctly remember putting a flea collar on him!" (A/N: whistles innocently hides a flea collar and jar of fleas behind back)

Kiba leaned back as he let the shampoo set in his black hair, just to make sure all the fleas were dead before he washed it out. His thoughts, as they often did, turned to his black haired, best friend Shino. The guy wore a high necked jacket that covered the lower half of his face, and his eyes were always hidden by black sunglasses. Whenever he saw Shino, Kiba got the urge to pull down the collar and kiss the bug host senseless. Kiba groaned when he realized what he was doing to himself. He would gladly take care of his problem, but as it was, he only had enough time to rinse the flea shampoo from his hair and dry off.

Kiba rushed to get dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door at top speed to Konoha's front gate. "Hey, Shino. Sorry I'm late."

Shino shrugged and started to walk off. Kiba watched him for a few seconds, letting his mind wonder before following his crush. They walked for half the day not speaking to each other when Shino stopped. "We're close."

Kiba nodded, masked his chakra, and jumped into the trees followed by Shino. They soon reached a small compound with a small white building standing in the center. The guards at the gate looked like civilians, but they could also be disguised ninja. Shino and Kiba took off in opposite directions to see what else there was. Afterwards, the two regrouped to share their findings. There was another gate in the south wall also guarded by two people . The grounds themselves were patrolled by ten pairs of guards, and the small white building was definitely guarded by two shinobi and a few traps. Once finished with their reports, they went to sleep to rest up for the night to come.

That night, a shadow ran across the compound grounds. Suddenly, one of the patrolling guards let out a yell and collapsed, and the partner quickly followed. The death of the shinobi was unnoticed by the rest of the guards. Quietly, Kiba propped the two up making it look like nothing had happened. He slipped into the building as another yell was heard. The inside of the building was empty save for a pedestal in the middle. On the pedestal was a statue some sort of goddess. She was wearing a loose, but also somehow tight dress, and she was in a provocative pose. Her hair was ebony and she had laughing blue eyes set in a face that had a come hither look to it. Kiba grabbed the beautiful statue, slipped outside again, and disappeared into the forest.

"Did you get it?" Shino materialized out of the shadows.

"Yup," Kiba bounced the statue in his hand. "It was easy. Why do you think Tsunade wants this anyway?"

"It's not our place to know if the Hokage doesn't want us to know." Shino responded, grabbing the goddess before Kiba dropped it. A shout pierced the night followed by more yelling. "They have noticed the theft. Let's go." The two shinobi took off toward home. When they reached the gate at dawn, they were surprised to be met by Tsunade She motioned for them to follow her. "Any trouble?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle," Kiba answered as Shino handed over the statue of the goddess. "So what's with the statue?"

Tsunade glanced at him before returning her attention back to the statue. "The statue isn't what's important." She smashed it onto her desk. "What's inside the statue is, though." Laying among the shards of the destroyed goddess was a jade green gem, glowing with an inner fire. Both boys stared in wonder at it as Tsunade explained. "Rumors call this gem the Stone of Desires. All stories about it hint at it having some sort of ability, but what that ability is, is clouded. Besides that this gem is really valuable."

Kiba reached out his hand to pick up the gem but stopped to look at Tsunade for permision. She nodded. He picked it up and brought it to his face, twirling it to catch the glare of the fire within. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the next thing he knew he was on his back staring at the office ceiling. Tsunade was kneeling over him, checking his vital signs. Shino was near as well, watching worriedly, but you couldn't tell because of the shades.

"What happened?" Kiba groaned.

"Why don't you tell me. You're the one who fainted," Tsunade replied.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," Kiba's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Well, you seem fine, but just incase I'm not putting you on any missions for a few days," Tsunade said. "Shino, why don't you walk him home to make sure nothing happens to him on the way there."

"Alright." Shino held out his hand to help Kiba up, but then he had to support Kiba because his legs wouldn't support his body weight anymore. Halfway to his house, Kiba fell asleep, too tired to keep his eyes open. When he got to Kiba's house, Shino saw Kiba's father walk outside.

"What happened to him?" asked the father as he looked at his son. Shino just shrugged as the father took his son and brought him into the house.

Later when Kiba woke up, he was feeling much better so he decided to go train at his favorite spot in the forest. When he got there, Shino was already there. "You wanna spar?" Shino raised an eyebrow as if asking a question. "Ah. No problem. I feel fine."

To prove his point Kiba leaped at him, kunia at the ready. Shino stepped to the side and kicked him in the back. Kiba skidded to a halt and threw some ninja stars at him. Shino knowing what Kiba was doing quickly countered the stars before whirling around to face Kiba, but just as he turned, Kiba tackled him to the ground. He held a kunia to Shino's throat in one hand and in the other were his wrists. He was now straddling Shino's waist, their faces almost touching. Suddenly, Kiba felt an immense heat swamp his body with liquid fire pooling in his abdomen. Kiba quickly got off of Shino and leaned against a tree. His face was flushed, and he was panting.

Shino got up and leaned close to Kiba. "Are you alright?" Kiba just moaned as another wave of heat rolled over him. "Hey Ki.—"

Shino's eyes widened in shock behind his shades as he felt the high collar of his jacket being yanked down and warm lips being slammed on his. _OMG! Kiba's kissing me. Kissing me!_ Shino thought before his rational side kicked in saying that Kiba would never do this unless something was wrong with him. Shino cursed his rational side because he had always wanted this to happen. God how he wanted this.

He struggled to try and break free from Kiba's strong grasp. But all Kiba did was growl threateningly before ripping the offending jacket to shreds. The warning growl did nothing to stop the struggling of the smaller boy so Kiba did what his instincts told him to do, bite his disobeying partner on the junction of his neck. The body he was holding instantly stilled as it let out a cross between a gasp and a moan.

Shino couldn't help but cry out as the heat that Kiba felt swamped his own body and made him whimper with need. His hands traveled down Kiba's sides to the hem of his shirt as Kiba licked the spot he had bitten earlier to make Shino submit to him. Shino slipped his hands up the shirt and explored the plains of Kiba's stomach.

Kiba groaned as the smaller boy bucked his hips when Kiba gave a particularly hard suck to the sensitive spot on his neck. He ran his hands down Shino's own bare torso since he had also torn the shirt when he had ripped the jacket. He fingered with the hem of the pants before slipping his hand inside and grabbed the throbbing organ with in. Shino tilted his head back as pleasure assaulted his senses . Kiba pumped his hand as he started to nibble on Shino's neck some more, making another mark. Shino tilted his head to the side, giving Kiba better access to his neck. He moaned as Kiba began pumping him faster, and then he suddenly stopped.

Shino whimpered, the need within not quenched but growing. "Ki..ba. Don't...don't stop," he gasped. Kiba smirked ferally before laying Shino on the ground, taking off his pants. He then trailed kisses down Shino's stomach. Stopping to lazily drag his tongue around the naval before dipping it in. Shino arched his back and moaned deeply which quickly turned into a gasp as something hot and wet enveloped his throbbing dick, giving it a sharp suck.

"Gnnnn." He tried to buck his hips, but Kiba's hands were holding them down, preventing him from doing so. Ever so slowly, Kiba licked his new found toy from base to tip before enveloping it in his mouth again. Shino's head whipped from side to side as the pressure built in his stomach, wondering (but not really thinking about it) how he could be sucking and licking at the same time. "Gnnn. KIBA!" Arching his back, he came in Kiba's mouth. Kiba swallowed what he could of the offering, though some still escaped from the side of his mouth. Sitting back up, licking his lips, he looked down at the panting, flushed, and spent Shino.

With a possessive growl, Kiba flipped Shino onto his stomach and slammed into him. Shino screamed at the intrusion, it felt like he was being ripped in two. Kiba didn't stop to wait for him to adjust. He immediately started thrusting into Shino, instinctively looking for that one spot that would make his new lover scream, this time with pleasure. After awhile, the pain dulled and was replaced with a steadily increasing amount of pleasure.

The heat that had swamped him earlier had not gone away with his orgasm, it had only intensified. Now it was making him go insane with want. He wanted Kiba to go deeper, faster, harder. "K...Kiba...more. On..onegai," he moaned, trying to get the meaning across. Kiba understood, grabbing Shino by the waist, he pulled him up until he was on his hands and knees. Immediately, he slammed back inside, surrounding his painful erection with the hot sweetness.

Doing it doggy style, Kiba slammed in and out. No coordination at all between the two, the animalistic movements only seemed to heighten both their pleasure. Leaning forward, Kiba attached his mouth to Shino's neck and sucked while one of his hands began to jerk the other boy off. Shino moaned in pleasure as Kiba pushed further inside of him, sucked on his neck, and pumped his weeping penis. With another shout that was more of mangled moan of Kiba's name, he came again. Kiba felt the tight walls close even more over his own flesh and couldn't hold back anymore. He howled and came, shooting into Shino. Exhausted, the two boys collapsed where they were, unconscious.

The next thing Kiba knew, he was waking up with a warm body in his embrace. He lifted his head up and saw who it was. Shino. With a start, he remember everything that happened. How he had felt overwhelming heat, and how he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried. It was like his desires had over ridden everything, and were driving his body.

Shino awoke with a groan, stopping Kiba's train of thought. He blinked his brown eyes open and turned to see a naked Kiba looking at him. Blushing, Shino asked, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Kiba stated. "I sorry Shino. I don't know what happened. It like my ...um..."

"Your what?" Shino really wanted to find out what happened to make Kiba do something like that, and maybe it would explain why he was affected as well.

"Well, it was like... like my emotions and desires were controlling me." Kiba looked away, not wanting to look at him.

"Emotions? Desires? Controlling you," Shino gasped. "Does.. does that mean you like me?"

Kiba nodded, but had to add, "Not like b...but love."

Shino stared at Kiba for a moment, many emotions running through him. Mostly elation at the fact that Kiba liked him the same way that he liked him. Smiling, he leaned up and kissed Kiba on the cheek since his mouth was, unfortunately, turned in a different direction. "I love you too."

Kiba whipped his head around to stare at Shino in surprise. Apparently, he thought he was going to be rejected and hated by Shino. That, and he thought Shino would draw and quarter him. A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned forward this time and gave Shino a sweet kiss. Nipping his bottom lip, Kiba asked for entrance. Shino granted it without hesitation, and felt Kiba slip his tongue inside. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, bringing him closer.

With a regretful sigh, Kiba pulled away, not wanting to hurt him further. He had no illusions that Shino wasn't going to be in pain. He had been rough and hadn't even prepared him. "We need to clean off and find out what happened." He said.

Shino got up, but nearly collapsed again as his backside was hit with excruciating pain. Kiba grabbed him before he did so. "Let me help you."

Shino blushed the whole time as he was cleaned off and then dressed. "Kiba, you said it was like your emotions and desires were ruling you right?"

"Yeah," Kiba said as he cleaned himself off.

"Has that ever happened before to you or anyone in your family?" Shino asked.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Kiba looked curiously at his new boyfriend.

"I was thinking that this may have something to do with the Stone of Desires," Shino explained. "You didn't start acting strange until that incident in the Hokage's office with the stone. Also, while it was affecting you, it began to affect me too. That is, right after you bit me."

Kiba blushed madly again. "So it can affect the other person as well. How?"

Shino thought a moment as he was helped to stand, he ignored the pain and started limping back to Konoha, Kiba walking next to him. "Maybe it has to do with how one feels. I remember thinking 'I shouldn't do this because something was wrong with you'. No matter how much I wanted it to happen I couldn't do something like that to you." Starting to blush lightly, he continued, "When you bit me, I thought that it felt good and how much I really didn't want this to stop. After I felt that way, my body was swamped with this overwhelming heat."

"We should warn Tsunade about this. It sounds to me that not only does it make your desires come out, it completely takes away your inhibitions," Kiba stated before grabbing Shino and carrying him bridal style to the Hokage's office. Once there, Shino, blushing because everyone was staring, demanded to be let down. Inside, they immediately went to see Tsunade. Not even bothering to knock, they let themselves into the office.

Tsunade was asleep at her desk, holding a bottle of sake. Kiba gently shook her awake so he wouldn't have to face the consequences. Tsunade shot off the desk. "What the hell do you want?!"

Shino sweat dropped. "We know what the stone does."

"Really what does it do and how do you know?" Tsunade glared, obviously not in a good mood.

Kiba and Shino took turns explaining what had happened to them, leaving out some of the details. There was no way that they were going to give away all of them, even to the Hokage.

Tsunade leaned back. "My god. If that stone got into the wrong hands there's no telling what they'll use it for."

Suddenly, some ninja burst into the office "Forgive me for the intrusion but the gem you told us to guard is gone. It was there one second and gone the next. Some of the guards are having there eyes checked because they're saying it just vanished right before their eyes."

"WHAT?!!!!!" All three yelled as they hastily looked at each other.

Meanwhile across town

"Huh, what's this thing. It's pretty." Naruto leaned down to pick up the green gem, looking at it. He shrugged and put it in his pocket to investigate it further later.

**Kit, get rid of that thing. I'm having a bad feeling about it.**

_**Come on, Kyu. How much trouble can a stone cause?**_

Naruto continued on his way, not knowing that the gem in his pocket was about to make his wildest dreams come true.

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Siri: Wow, this has got the to be the longest chapter/one-shot I have ever written. **

**Adrian: Besides that, I thought you said you weren't going to make this have a lemon. **

**Siri: I wasn't, but then I got inspiration, and I just couldn't stop typing. **

**Destiny: Don't worry about it Adrian. Often times, when Siri is doing something, she'll act like she's possessed by something. **

**Dark: It can be scary so we tend to disappear when that does happen. **

**Adrian: So that's what happened to you guys. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
